


Cosmic Fruit Smoothie

by sevuan



Series: OiHina Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No actual sex, OiHina Week, i'm really excited for this tbh lol, no actual smoothies, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevuan/pseuds/sevuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OiHina Week Day One</p><p>Prompt:</p><p>Day 1: F̶l̶i̶r̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ // Wrong Uniform</p><p>//okay, so i wrote this all in school today and then i just finished typing this when i first put it out and my eyes are dry as fuck but i love it because i fiNISHED HOLY SHIT</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cosmic Fruit Smoothie

**Author's Note:**

> OiHina Week Day One
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> Day 1: F̶l̶i̶r̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ // Wrong Uniform
> 
> //okay, so i wrote this all in school today and then i just finished typing this when i first put it out and my eyes are dry as fuck but i love it because i fiNISHED HOLY SHIT

Hinata rushed around, grabbing the first of every type of each clothing from the floor. He only had forty minutes to get to Karasuno, and knowing Oikawa, he would try to tug the small red head back to bed to skip the Saturday practice.

Trying to stay quiet, Hinata shuffled on (what he hoped was) his underwear, blushing at the reminder of last night's activities. (Kiss marks still covered his chest and back. Were there a few on his legs?)

(There were.)

The small crow fumbled around his multi-colored room, trying his hardest not to jam his side into a table or dresser. He shoved his left leg into a pair of black sweats (again, he hoped they were his) after he had slipped on blue shorts. (He definitely knew that those weren’t his.) His pale head popped out of the white t-shirt, head whipping so fast at the sound of a groan that he got whiplash. (Why was Oikawa groaning so much? He should be the one groaning, especially after last night-)

The brunette stopped his whining, skinny yet sturdy arms lifting him from the bed. His right hand patted around the spot next to him, only feeling a lingering warmth instead of the desired body. Muscles stretched, vertebra pointing out as he swiftly turned over, flipping the bed sheets off of his bare form as he stumbled out of the small bed, panicking at the absence of his boyfriend.

Oikawa spun around in exasperation before noticing the frozen red head standing in front of him. A small sigh escaped his lips, a tiny giggle bubbling up instead. The taller athlete reached towards his boyfriend, a mischievous smile lighting up his pale complexion.

“Shou-chan... Come back to bed, Shou-chan!” Oikawa lunged for his little date, the red head running out the door in return. Thrusting on too-small underpants, the older boy laughing at the younger’s attempt to runaway.

Hinata stuffed a banana into his mouth after forcefully peeling it. Sitting on the ground to shuffle on his shoes, he gasped when a naked body pressed against his back, a wet mouth suckling at his neck. Brown hair plopped itself onto his face and neck, forcing a whine out of his throat.

“Tooooorruuuuu...” Hinata mumbled, whimpering, “stop I need to get to practi- AH! Mmm...” A small moan emanated from his mouth from the sucking on his neck and shoulder, his shirt and jacket pushed to the side.

Hinata’s moans and whimpers couldn’t last any longer. A small, calloused hand reached out to press against Oikawa’s chest, the younger running out the door to grab his dropped bike from the ground and make his escape over the mountains.

Oikawa Tooru sat in silence before laughing loudly.  
~  
Hinata panted upon reaching the high school, Kageyama also out of breath behind him. During the entire race, Kageyama had failed to notice the change in uniform on his shorter friend. Now though... 

“WHAT THE FUCK,” Kageyama’s statement caught Hinata’s attention.

Something else caught Hinata’s attention, too.

Since when was his sport jacket aqua?

(Since NEVER.)

Kageyama’s appalled face and disgusted body posture caused Hinata to go red in the face. Stuttering to explain, the duo didn’t notice the approaching footsteps coming from the open gym. Sawamura Daichi stuck his head out from the open door frame, a look of astonishment crossing his face as he saw Hinata’s jacket.

“Hinata...” His voice called towards the two, cautiousness feeding into his eyes. “Is that Oikawa-san’s jacket?” A timid nod and a surprised glance from Sawamura later and everyone was running out the door to tell off the villain they assumed was outside.

He wasn’t expecting the entire Karasuno team to bombard him with protective comments - some throwing Hinata into the boat of concern more than once. A squeak left his mouth as the unexpected crowd in on himself.

A loud voice called to the rampaging group, a certain annoying individual slowly running towards them.

There he was, in all his glory.

Oikawa. Tooru.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra:
> 
> After the fuss was over and practice had ended, Hinata and Oikawa were trekking back to the Hinata household at a snail’s pace.
> 
> “You do know who’s underwear you’re wearing, right, Shou-chan~?”
> 
> “Wha- AH!”
> 
> Blue boxer briefs with a large yellow crown sat directly on top of the crotch, and Hinata could only guess what phrase was printed on the ass.


End file.
